1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing digital data from a disk and, more particularly, to such apparatus in which a continuous playback output may be obtained even on the occurrence of track jumps due to vibrations or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a compact disk (CD), when a track jump should occur during reproduction due to, for example, vibrations of a pickup system, reproduction is discontinued or transiently interrupted to be restarted from some different position, thus imparting a disagreeable feeling to the listener or necessitating a redundant operation.
The prior art practice for reducing such track jump has been to provide a mechanical damper in the CD player to prevent the track jump due to vibrations, as disclosed for example in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-69897 (1987).
However, when such a mechanical damper is provided in the CD player to prevent track jump, the CD player becomes more complicated in structure and more expensive, while increasing in size and weight and rendering future retrofitting or remodelling difficult.
Moreover, when a strong impact is applied to the CD player, such impact cannot be absorbed causing the track jump of the pickup despite provision of the damper.
While it is also proposed to cope with the track jump by the corresponding signal processing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-177321 (1988), the playback output in this case becomes discontinuous because the playback signal is not produced during track jump.